A new Beginning
by Book of Revelations
Summary: An older story I found in my folders. Saw that it looked publishable so here it is. Do note that I wrote this story 3-4 yrs ago so it might be a little outdated on the enemies and power levels, also, cliches. Went with Outer Moka and Inner Moka being twins so there's that too.


Chapter 1: From Shinobi to Student

 **( IN THE FOREST SURROUNDING YOKAI ACADEMY )**

 **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** , yelled an annoyed Ura as she kicked Saizou in the chest that sent him flying and crashing through a tree. She turned around and saw her twin sister, Omote, they looked exactly alike except for some key differences; she had silver hair and slitted blooded red eyes while her twin had pink hair and green eyes.

She saw her twin helping her new friend - Tsukune - she remembered. She was about to go towards them and reprimand the boy for endangering her twin (although she really didn't need her help, the rosary that kept her powers sealed were limiting her and thus her strength was limited. Plus she was never a fighter anyway) when she saw a shadow looming from above. She looked up and saw that there was someone falling and heading straight towards her. She quickly leapt away and as he started falling she saw that there was not one but two people falling from the sky. She landed just in time as they crashed into the ground.

 **"LIGER BOMB"** , she heard the other one yell.

The both of them crashed and formed deep crater in the ground and created a mini mushroom cloud.

When the dust cleared, she saw what they both looked like. The first person was a blonde teen, about 16, the same age as her. He was wearing a black tracksuit with an orange outline and over that, a red haori that reached until his legs. It had black flames on the bottom and the kanji for ' Toad Sage ' on the back. It looked pretty tattered and cuts all around it. Some looked like they were caused by a blade of some kind while others looked like they were burned. He had a slender build with muscles clearly seen through his haori and was about 6 ft. tall. He also had these whisker-like marks which reminded her of her first friend. She regretted that day since she was so weak and could not do anything but flee as he took on the people who wanted her dead.

 _' I was so powerless that time... I hope you forgive me, Na-,'_ she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the other person groan.

She then turned and took in what the other one looked like. He was wearing a red samurai armor of some kind. It had platings around his chest, shoulder guards, and ended until his thighs so it looked like a skirt. He had long hair that reached his lower back. She could not see his face as he was facing the ground. When the dust cleared a little more, she saw that he had a large cleaver like blade embedded on his back.

She saw that Omote and Tsukune were a little ways away from the crater since the shock blew them a few feet away. They were also grabbing their heads as they both landed on the ground pretty hard. She took a step closer since she saw that the blonde teen was whispering something into the other man's ear.

* * *

( Naruto )

" This is it Madara," he said, " Your plans have failed and now it is time to end this once and for all."

" Tch, to be beaten by a brat," the man said.

" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki no less... I should have killed you the moment I saw you in the battlefield."

* * *

( Ura )

Ura was confused, she knew that the word ' Jinchuuriki ' meant ' the power of human sacrifice ', she also knew what the Kyuubi was, or to be more specific, who it was. Her mother always said that it was a being of pure destruction, its power was so great that it would even give Three Dark Elders was worshipped as a god among the yoko kind and was a symbol of power. She had heard that it suddenly disappeared from the yoko realm 16 years ago and was never seen since. She was about to continue when she heard the blonde speak.

* * *

( Naruto )

" Perhaps, but you were too busy ' entertaining ' the other Kages that you forgot who the true threat was. Now you pay the price for it... Goodbye, Old man. You shall now be judged by the Shinigami himself."

" Wai-", Madara said, but it was already too late as the blonde put his hand on his head and shouted:

 **" Gedo: Reaper Soul Banishment "**

Behind him, an enormous gate erupted from the ground. It had a huge oni mask on the front and a ring hanging on it. It had vine like designs on the end and had torches on the sides. It was red and pitch black in color and eminated a strong sense of death and despair.

* * *

( Ura )

Seeing this, Ura had to step back since it was a terrifying sight. She could not believe that someone had the power summon something as evil as this and not look tired at all. She grew slightly supiscous at the blonde, thinking he was a threat.

Then, as quickly as the gate appeared, a spectral figure appeared in front of it. It was producing an aura of death stronger than the gates. It was as if death himself had arrived and was angry at being summoned.

Ura began to sweat since she could not take the killing intent produced by the figure and the gate combined and promptly dropped on her knees, with her arms supporting her and was breathing hard. She glanced back at her sister and the brown haired boy and saw that they were in the same predicament as her, only Tsukune looked like he was about to pass out and sweating more profusely than her. She looked back at the Spectre and saw that it had a white haori over its entire body and had a demonic visage with horns protruding out of its shaggy white hair. It had its hands outstretched on its side and had a dagger-like weapon on its mouth. She also noticed that his mouth was full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a long serpentine like tounge hanging on the side.

It was safe to say that she was now scared out of her wits and was about to soil herself. But she didn't, as she willed herself not to, she did not want get embarassed and she was also willing to bet that the spectre a few meters away from her would smell the urine and possibly attack her.

She looked back at the blonde and saw that he was not even fazed by the terrifying spectral figure, he was just looking at it with a hardened gaze.

* * *

( Naruto )

He removed his hand from Madara's head and walked up to the spectre, looking up as it was taller than him. They both stared at each other for a few seconds until the blonde one spoke.

" Shinigami-sama," he said. " I have summoned you here since I have subdued Madara and as per our agreement; I called you when I was about to kill him."

' Shinigami ', as he was called, glanced behind the blonde and saw that he indeed had Madara subdued, albeit he had a huge sword embedded into him, he was more or less down. He also saw that he looked like he was about to crap his pants.

 _ **' HeHeHe... So that little shit remembered what would happen to those that defy me and escape my realm.'**_ the Shinigami thought.

 **" Well done, you have completed your part of the bargain. Now it is time to complete mine."** Shinigami said with a snap of his fingers. **" There, all those that have died in the war have now been revived."** He finished.

" Thank you, Shinigami-sama," as the blonde took a step back and gave a small bow to the Shinigami. " You know for the god of death you sure do keep your end of the deal." He said with a grin, showing his longer than normal canines.

* * *

( Ura )

Ura was shocked, she just that the blonde teen was actually talking to the REAL Shinigami, the god of death, and was not even afraid of it, he just insulted the god and she was surprised that he was still alive. Either he had a lot of guts or he was incredibly stupid. It was probably the latter.

* * *

( Naruto )

 **" Are you saying that I am a liar?,"** the Shinigami questioned dangerously. The Killing Intent in the air grew and Ura and the two other people were once again breathing heavily, but this time they were seeing white spots indicating that they were about to pass out.

" No, its not that," he replied quickly, he was sweating a bit now and tried to deny the Shinigami's assumption to what he said and also to stop the Shinigami from reaping his soul and making it his personal play thing.

" Its just that I thought you had other motives to gain from the bargain we had," he said. " I thought that you were gonna kill me after you had Madara's soul back... atleast, that's what I thought, you were never gonna do that right?"

The Shinigami thought for a second after that. In truth, he was also asking himself why he didn't just kill the boy after he had Madara's soul. And then, he remembered that this was the Child of Prophecy, the child that was meant to save or destroy the world and since destroying the world meant that a whole lot of people would die which would mean that his work would get much harder and more tiring than usual, well, that would really suck for him.

Saving the world meant that not many people died and he won't have that much souls to reap. So yeah, this little brat just saved him a whole lot of trouble for saving that little world of his.

 _' Yep, this little shit saved me from all that damn paperwork... stupid Kami, why the hell did he demand that the souls require regristration forms to enter his kingdom... probably just wanted to make my job harder since that idiot loves to see me in torment... oh the irony,'_ the Shinigami thought. Even in death, the accursed bane of Kages continues to haunt other people.

 **" Nope, was never gonna do that. I understand why you doubted me though, but if you let it happen next time, I'll reap your soul, boy "** he said as his eyes glowed dangerously.

The blonde released a sigh of relief knowing that the Shinigami wasn't gonna kill him after all.

* * *

( With Ura )

Ura and the other two people in the clearing also felt relieved as the Killing Intent lessened, just a little bit, there was still a lot of it in the air though. Oh well, better than nothing.

* * *

( Back with Naruto )

" Phew, good. Now that that's over, what are you gonna do to Madara?", he questioned. He was just curious to what would happen to the man that started the whole mess and ruined a whole lot of people's lives. He just hoped that whatever the Shinigami planned, it would be very amusing... to the others except Madara of course.

 **" Don't worry, I've got a whole list of things planned for when we reach my realm..."** Shinigami replied. He then pulled out a scroll out of thin air and rolled it down for all to see. It rolled down until it reached Madara's face which was 15 feet away. Sad to say it was a pretty long list of cruel and unusual torture.

The blonde was pretty sure he saw something along the lines of ' ass ' and ' barbed strap-on '... he thought he should feel sorry for the guy and glanced back at him. He saw that his face was more pale than before as he started to leak a few tears, he then thought to what he did to him and his friends... yeah, he deserved all this crap.

" I almost feel sorry for the guy," he said.

" Oh well, do your soul reaping thing and get out of here. You're starting to freak those people over there with your sheer presence alone."

 **" Hmm... perhaps your right."** the Shinigami replied.

He walked up to Madara and pulled out a small gourd from his haori, how he had it there, no one knew.

Madara was seriously reconsidering his decision in manipulating Obito into reviving him from the dead now, he practically got nothing out of it... how was he suppose to know that there were people out there that made Hashirama tame in comparison... okay, not tame, but still. There had been someone as strong as Madara that popped out of nowhere and started shitting on his plans. That was something he did not expect, though he should have seen it coming since that little brat Obito had let the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki get so strong that he was able to defeat him.

Yeah, just blame Obito... he was the one who messed up, not him, nope not him.

Complete and utter Denial.

He raised his hand and Madara's soul flew into it, he then proceeded to transfer his soul into the gourd and sealed it shut.

 **" That takes care of that,"** he said as he released Madara's now lifeless corpse. He was about to turn back when he thought of something else.

He looked at Madara and then at the blonde who had made it all possible. An idea then popped into his head.

 **" Come here, child,"** he started.

Now the blonde, despite not liking being called child, did as he told since he really did not want to piss the death god off. He walked towards said death god and looked at him. He was wearing a strangely uncharacteristic grin, it was like the one he had whenever he started to prank people back in Konoha... shrugging it off as just him being happy at having Madara's soul, he continued to look at Shinigami.

 **" Now since you have pleased me on helping me get Madara's soul back, I decide to reward you."**

Now that surprised him, It was not everyday that the death god would just give someone a reward. It was kinda unnerving since the grin that the death god had just grew wider after he said those words.

" A reward? " he said

 **" Yes, a reward. Since you have pleased me, I decided to award you. "** , he said.

 **" Do you accept my most generous reward? "**

Not really thinking about it since he figured nothing could go wrong, he said, " Yeah sure, I guess it won't hurt to accept. "

 **" Oh I assure you, it won't. Now come closer so I may give it to you."**

He did as he was told to and the Shinigami placed his hand on his head. Suddenly, his eyes burned and he dropped to the ground on his knees. Now this was not the first time he had been in pain before but it came so fast and he was not prepared for it.

He also felt something familiar with this kind of pain. It was the same thing that happened to him when he unlocked the Rinne-...

 _' Oh hell NO!... he better not have given me what I think he did.'_ , he mentally shouted.

 **" Oh so you have figured it out eh?"** , he said as if reading his mind. **" I just thought that since you had a pure heart and have used your power for nothing but good, I might as well give you some more power to show my thanks."**

" I have enough of that, thank you very much." he replied while his eyes were still closed.

" Ugh, this is gonna suck. HE isn't gonna appreciate this you know."

 **" Oh I know, that's part of the reason why I gave it to you. The other part, well, there were none of them left in the world and I figured that you be the one to break that silly Curse of Hatred they always talked about."**

" I guess doing that is the least I can do..."

" Aren't you suppose to be going now? cuz' I really wasn't kidding when I said that you were starting to freak the other people over there." He pointed to where Ura and the others were and saw that they were struggling to stay awake... except for that brunette kid, he was promptly passed out.

 **" Hmm... your right."** replied the Shinigami.

He walked over to gate and opened it. He stepped inside and gave the blonde one last glance and was amused that he was already adjusting to his new power. He chuckled one last time as the gate closed itself.

* * *

( Back with Naruto and the others)

He picked up his sword, Kubikiribocho, from the ground and sealed it up with a storage seal on his left arm. He looked back at the other people in the area with him.

His breath suddenly hitched as he stared at the silver-haired girl who was still struggling to stand up.

He knew that it had been 8 years since that day, that day when he lost his first friend. He still remembered that very well. He also remembered what his friend looked like, it was etched into his mind for all eternity, and this girl looked exactly like her. She had a slender build ( skip description ).

Ura, feeling as if someone was staring at her, looked up and saw that the blonde boy that was the cause of her current distress, was staring at her.

The blonde was marveling at her beauty and felt that it really was his long time friend who he met all those years ago. He suddenly lost his ability to speak as he continued to stare at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment and finally gathering enough voice to speak, he said, " U-Ura? Is that you? "

" W-What? How do you know my name?", she questioned.

" Don't you remember? Its me, Naruto. We met 8 years ago." he replied

" Naruto? The only Naruto I knew is gone... he gave his life for me..." she said in a sad tone.

Omote heard her tone of voice and she could not believe that thinking about that bright and cheerful boy she me from her childhood made her sister feel this way. She always had that aura of superiority and power, looking at her now, she did not see the super strong sister, or the slightly arrogant, slightly anti-social twin, no, she saw the regret and pain in those red eyes. Out of both of them, Ura was the one who was affected by his death the most. He was the first real friend she made and to see him get killed in front of your eyes must have been traumatic for her. Omote was not there at the time of course, since her father had wanted to talk to her about something. She could not take the strain on her body anymore and promptly fell unconscious

" HA! you cannot take down the mighty and awesome Naruto Uzumaki with just a sword through the heart, DATTEBAYO!", he said, as he did a pose with his hands on his hips with the wind blowing on his hair slightly.

Ura was now staring at him in shock. He just confirmed her suspiscions. He really was Naruto; the hair, the whiskers, the verbal tick, and his purple eyes... wait, purple? it was blue before when they met so why is it purple? she needed to ask him.

" If you really are Naruto, then why are your eyes purple?", she asked

" It is a long story but for now, I wanna know where I am. You might want to wake those two up before you explain though." he said, pointing to an unconscious Otome and Tsukune.

" Hmm... your right."

There was a brief moment of silence as the two continued to stare at each other, it was as if they were trying to figure out if they were hostile or not.

It was broken when Tsukune woke up, " Ungh, what happened? I remember seeing that creepy ghost and then nothing."

No one answered his question and there was silence once more. Until the other person woke up and said, " Ouch, my head hurts. What happened here?" she was looking at the crater that was in the clearing.

" Come out, whoever you are." Naruto said suddenly. He was looking at a spot behind the trees.

" I should have tried to hide my presence better," an old voice said. " But nothing surpasses you I guess."

" Considering you are the descendant of the Sage himself, I am not that surprised."

" Who are you and how do you know about the Sage?" Naruto questioned while ignoring the confused looks of Ura and the others.

" I am the principal of this here school, young man." he replied, " As for how I know about the Sage, well that is for another time I believe."

" Principal? " Naruto said, " You mean I am in a school?"

" Well you are far from the school but you are in school grounds."

" Great, I just had to land in the place I hate the most... stupid Madara and his Space/Time Jutsus." he mumbled

It was then that Ura had enough of their conversation. She felt like she was missing something and did not want to be left out.

" Alright, that's enough." she said, " You still haven't answered my earlier question. Who are you? and don't say your Naruto since the Naruto I knew had blue eyes and you have purple ones."

" Trust me child," the principal started, " He will tell you when the time comes since it is a very painful experience when you unlock those eyes."

" Yes, he is right. I really am the real Naruto. I remember you, Ura-chan, you were always asking me to let you suck my blood when we were playing together."

When he said those words, she could not believe it. It really was him. She almost fell into tears right then, but her pride would not allow her to do so.

" So it really is you," she said. She then stood up and walked over to him.

Naruto, seeing this, thought she was gonna hug him since they have not seen each other for the past 8 years or so and raised his arms in a hugging position. He was then sent to the ground by a painful blow to his head, courtesy of Ura.

The others could not help but sweatdrop at this sight.

" You idiot!," she yelled, " I thought you were dead."

" Yeah, I thought I was too but my friend did not allow it and he healed me."

" Friend?, who was it?"

" I can't tell you now. In the future I will though."

He was still on the ground, rubbing the painful bump on his head. Her punches really hurt, they were as strong as Tsunade and Sakura's super punches. This does not bode well for me in the future, he thought.

" Eherm," the principal said to gain their attention. " Young man, I am afraid we will have to break apart this little reunion so we may discuss what you are going to do now."

" I guess that is fair."

" Very well, follow me to my office, your friends may join us as well but they will have to wait outside."

" Is that ok Ura-chan?"

" Yes that is acceptable."

" Great! then lets go"

Naruto followed the principal towards the school with Ura and the others trailing behind him. It was then that Omote decided to speak up for quite a while since they were left out on the whole conversation.

" Ura-chan was that really the Naruto you told me about?", she asked.

" Yes, it was." Ura replied. " Though he certainly is stronger than before as I can feel his power from here and it is overwhelming."

" Yes I feel it too. Can you feel it Tsukune?"

" No, I'm sorry I cannot. Although I can clearly see that he is very powerful. "

" Yes, indeed he is."

With that, the trio followed Naruto and the Principal towards the school. There was one thing on their minds, however, when they were walking. It was that things were going to get very interesting around here.


End file.
